Travesia
by pabillidge90
Summary: continuación de mi fic "el camino de la espada" sinopsis: habiendo terminado el entrenamiento de yo, el camino de regreso tendrá dos paradas. la colmena de las hadas abeja y la aldea de los pandas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: la colmena**

El viento sopaba fuertemente y venia cargado de pesados copos de nieve que chocaban con sus rostros y quedaban incrustados en sus pelajes. Abrían los ojos con dificultad temiendo ser segados por el choque de uno esos pequeños cristales. Se agarraban con fuerza de las escamas en el hombro de qilin haciendo lo posible para no caer. Po había pasado un brazo protector sobre tigresa para asegurarla, puede que no haya sido necesario, pero era algo que hacia instintivamente. Gritó los mas fuerte que pudo a su padre que estaba en el hombro opuesto.

-¡¿todavía no llegamos?!- su voz parecía ser arrastrada por el viento

-solo un poco más-respondió su padre que parecía oírse a kilómetros a la distancia.

La temperatura caía en picada. Po apretó sus dientes y estrechó el abrazo sobre tigresa. Ahí abajo veía una multitud de montañas adornadas por nieve acumuladas en sus cimas. Cada vez eran más altas y con más nieve sobre ella. Siguieron avanzando y subiendo hasta ver una montaña de dimensiones descomunales.

-¡esa!-gritó Yo-hay una entrada del otro lado-indicó yo.

El qilin escuchó la orden. Con cuidado se acercó a la montaña evitando que las poderosas ráfagas lo desviaran. Muy imperceptible, casi oculta entre las rocas se pudo ver una cueva en el muro de roca. El qilin se acercó y con un esfuerzo sujetó ambos bordes del agujero. Po, Yo y tigresa saltaron al interior desde sus hombros. Cayeron con habilidad por fortuna. Qilin disminuyó su tamaño para poder entrar aunque casi pierde el equilibrio y se va al vacio. Se alejaron de la entrada y de ese ventarrón ensordecedor.

-brrrr que frio-se quejó el qilin.

Tigresa encendió una llama en la palma de su mano. La luz anaranjada iluminó los alrededores mostrando que el lugar donde estaban era una cámara con múltiples caminos, incluso habia agujeros en el piso.

-escuchen bien-les dijo yo- a partir de aquí hay un laberinto de túneles que se extiende por todo el interior de la montaña.

-¿no solo era llegar y entrar?-preguntó po.

-no, las hadas abejas son criaturas que se han aislado totalmente del mundo exterior. Por eso hicieron el laberinto. Pero descuiden yo conozco el camino para llegar.

-¿si son seres que se han aislado no serán precavidos con los que son del exterior?-preguntó tigresa.

-eso es cierto, pero yo estuve aquí en una aventura que viví de joven y me he ganado su confianza. Aunque debo advertirles que no hagan nada que parezca hostil. Las hadas abejas son en realidad más parecidas a avispones y pueden disparar varios de sus aguijones a gran velocidad. Uno solo basta para que te retuerzas de dolor.

-uy no quisiera hacerlas enojar-comentó po.

-entonces mantén la boca cerrada-le dijo tigresa.

-ahora vamos, tenemos todo un camino que recorrer hasta la base de esta montaña.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó po- ¡¿subimos para tener que bajar después?!

-si quieres puedes regresar-le dijo tigresa.

-estás más fría que el clima tigresa-comentó po en tono infantil- pudimos hacer que el qilin usara su habilidad para traspasar paredes.

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo el qilin- con una montaña de este tamaño sería difícil ubicarme y además no puedo llevar a tanta gente a la vez a través de los muros. Sin mencionar que no puedo escuchar ninguna indicación estando dentro de la roca.

Yo improvisó una antorcha con un trozo de madera y una parte que desgarró de su manto. Saltó en uno de los agujeros que llevaba a una caída de unos cuantos metros. El guio a su hijo y los demás por numerosos túneles que bajaban, subían y volvían a bajar aún más. Era difícil apreciar el paso del tiempo en esa oscuridad. Posiblemente fueron varias horas. De repente yo se paró en seco haciendo un ademan con la mano indicándole que se detengan. Po quiso preguntar algo, pero yo lo silenció haciendo ssshh.

Después de unos segundos de silencio agudo se escuchó una especie de murmullo que iba en aumento. No, no era un murmullo. Eran zumbidos.

-retrocedan un puco-les indicó el viejo panda.

Po no quería, pero tigresa lo empujó hacia atrás. Para mayor susto de po, su padre desenfundó a hao. La espada con la que po había empezado a practicar. Los zumbidos siguieron en aumento hasta un punto en que yo comenzó a mover diestramente la espada. Se escuchaban sonidos metálicos y se veían chisas. Minúsculos proyectiles rebotaban desde su espada hasta las paredes.

-¡maten a los intrusos!-se escuchó.

-deténganse soy Yo-gritó el panda. Los disparos siguieron.

-¿Quién?-alguien preguntó

-YO

"¿por qué tenía que tener ese nombre?" se lamentó po.

-alto el fuego alto el fuego-se escuchó y los disparon cesaron- ¡yo!

-tu que?

-no tonto el panda que se llama yo.

-ahhh-se escucharon varias voces.

Los zumbidos se acercaron. La tenue luz de la antorcha iluminó unos seres alados. Eran 4 en total. Tal como dijo Yo la contextura de esos seres era más similar a las de unos avispones, cuerpos largos y finos en lugar de rechonchos. Solo que eran mucho más grande. Cada uno era el doble del tamaño de mantis.

-Yo cuanto tiempo-saludó uno de los avispones.

-¿Cómo has estado clent?-saludó yo enfundando la espada.

Los avispones se percataron de la presencia de po y compañía. Miraron interrogantes a yo.

-¿Por qué has traído a gente del exterior?-preguntó el que se llama clent.

-me trajo aqui porque conocí a una de ustedes- intervino el qilin.

-eso es imposible-contestó clent- nadie ha dejado el nido desde…-su expresión cambio a una de pesar. Miro con cierta esperanza al qilin y luego buscó con la mirada a sus espalda- ¿esta mía con ustedes?

-sí y…no-contestó qilin cabizbajo y mostró la bolsita con el polvo dorado. Clent y los otros boquearon audiblemente- vine aquí para traer sus restos.

-e-entiendo-dijo clent con visible dificultad- por favor pasen.

Sin decir nada siguieron a las hadas abeja por lo largo del túnel. Al final encontraron lo que parecía una puerta. Solo que estaba conformada por hexágonos. Clent se acercó a la puerta y con facilidad la empujó. Se abrió hacia adentro dejando pasar una luz amarilla que los cegó momentáneamente. Cuando pudieron ver, entraron y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

Lo que había adentro era un espacio amplio, el techo estaba a unos 100 metros de altura. Las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos por celdas hexagonales propias de un panal que brillaban con una luz anaranjada. El piso estaba cubierto por todo tipo de flores. También había arboles colmados de fruta. La luz amarilla era producida por unas celdas más luminosas, se sentía tan cálido como los rayos del sol. Por el aire muchas hadas abejas volaban, produciendo un zumbido masivo con sus alas.

-wow-soltó po- esto es bárbaro.

-es hermoso-dijo tigresa.

-oh que nostalgia la que siento-comentó yo.

-oigan-interrumpió el qilin- no veo un sendero ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

-veremos que nos ingeniamos-dijo clent- no estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas. En este lugar no se puede caminar. Esperen aquí y hablo con la reina.

Clent ordenó al resto de guardias vigilar a po y los demás y asegurarse que otros no los atacaran. Al cabo de un rato regresó con un grupo de hadas abejas cargando unas cuerdas. Los demás insectos místicos los miraron como si fueran fenómenos.

-la reina está dispuesta a reunirse con ustedes-dijo clent.

Po y los demás se sentaron sobre las cuerdas a manera de columpio. A pesar de su tamaño las hadas abeja demostraron una gran capacidad de poder elevar en el aire a ese par de pandas. Po admiró con más perspectiva el hermoso paisaje. Tras unos breves minutos de vuelo llegaron a lo que parecía un castillo conformado por piezas hexagonales. Entraron en una gran puerta con esa misma forma y pasaron por un amplio salón. Como no había más flores y plantas ya pudieron caminar. Po veía como las abejas murmuraban entre si al verlos pasar. Siguieron a clent hasta el fondo donde encontraron otra puerta. La abrieron y Po soltó un chillido por lo abajo al ver a una abeja gigante, tan grande como 5 elefantes. Las zonas que deberían ser amarillas eran doradas. Esa majestuosa criatura los miró a ellos con una expresión de soberbia. Muy parecida a la de mugan.

-yo-dijo con una voz hermosa- después de todos estos años decides volver y traer a otros visitantes? Creí que habías jurado no revelar nuestra ubicación.

-su majestad-dijo yo haciendo una reverencia- lamento no haber cumplido mi palabra. Le aseguro que estos ellos son de confianza. Le presento a mi hijo Po, a tigresa y qilin.

La reina los miró fijamente como si le estuviera tomando las medidas. Pasó rápidamente por po, duró un poco más de tiempo en el qilin y terminó en tigresa.

-percibo que la criatura mística de ahí recibió la bendición de uno de los nuestros.

-si, su majestad-contestó el qilin haciendo una reverencia- quise al menos traer los restos del hada abeja que murió afuera.

-no podría sentir más pesar-contestó ella con un tono grave- mia siempre fue una chica revoltosa. Siempre obsesionada con ver el mundo exterior hasta tuvo la imprudencia de abandonar la colmena …y miren como terminó.

Hubo un momento de silencio profundo.

-clent.

-si mi reina.

-reúne a todos en el salón del regreso.

-como ordene su majestad.

-ustedes pueden venir también-les dijo la reina.

-como desee su majestad- contestó yo.

La reina salió por otra puerta caminando con sus enormes patas. Ellos la siguieron por un salón aún más amplio, po se fijó que las columnas también eran hexagonales.

-¿los inodoros también serán de seis lados?

-po-le reprendió tigresa.

-solo era curiosidad.

La reina los llevó a un salón que parecía un poso viéndolo desde el formo, pero no era circular sino…ya saben. Al poco tiempo cientos de abejas llegaron y se posicionaron en los agujeros de las paredes que funcionaban como gradas. El murmullo de las voces y los zumbidos era en extremo ensordecedor.

-mis queridos hijos-habló la reina y todos al inmediato guardaron silencio- los he llamado para hablarles de su hermana mía. Quien como saben, abandonó la colmena con el deseo de ver por si misma el mundo exterior-se detuvo un momento y su expresión se entristeció- me da pesar decirles que ella encontró su fin ahí afuera-todos boquearon. La reina le hizo una señal al qilin para que se acercara. El obedeció algo tímido- este ser que ven aquí, trajo los restos de mía- ella tomó la bolsa y la alzó en el aire para que todos la vieran- y así al menos podemos ofrecer el último servicio como una de nosotros.

Del suelo se abrió una compuerta y apareció un agujeró de seis lados por el que se veía metal fundido.

-de la tierra venimos y a la tierra volvemos-dijo zafando el nudo de la cuerda y echando el contenido sobre la piscina del líquido brillante- sus restos nutrirán esta tierra y darán un pequeño aporte para las generaciones futuras-alzó la vista- mis hijos. Yo nunca les he privado de su propia voluntad. Si desean hacer algo por ustedes mismo háganlo. Lo único que les pido es que sean conscientes de las consecuencias que acarrean sus acciones.

Tigresa notó como todos bajaban la mirada, como si asintieran pesadamente. Unos sollozos cerca de ella llamaron su atención. Se sorprendió al ver a po llorando como un niño pequeño.

-si han entendido esto-siguió la reina- pueden tomarse el día para velar por su hermana. Y traten a estos seres como mis invitados.

Las abejas hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a desalojar el recinto.

-po-le habló tigresa cuando hubo silencio- que ocurre?

-me da…-sollozó-me da mucho pesar la abejita. Ella…solo quería vivir una aventura y…murió- po se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de tigresa- pensé…que todos los que seguían sus sueños…los cumplían.

Ella no supo cómo contestar a eso. Correspondió el abrazo de po y sobó tiernamente su pelaje para consolarlo. Entonces escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta.

-me conmueve que sienta el dolor de nuestra perdida-dijo la reina- pueden ir con los demás y tomarse algo.

-aceptaremos con gusto su propuesta su majestad-contestó yo. Ellos estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando la reina volvió hablar.

-señorita tigresa-le llamó.

-si?

-quisiera hablar con usted en privado.

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí estoy de vuelta. Me disculpo por dejar esta historia tanto tiempo. Les confieso que debido a que la serie de televisión de kung fu panda se detuvo, se me pasó la fiebre por este fic y traté con otras series que también me apasionan. Bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a retomarla y con el ritmo con el que solía hacerlo si es posible. Mes despido y nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: una propuesta que llegó algo tarde**

Estando de regreso en el salón del trono donde habían conocido a la reina tigresa estaba sentada en el suelo en posición de loto. La abeja reina estaba enfrente a ella sirviendo un té de aroma dulce en unas tazas. Mostraba mucha destreza a pesar de no tener dedos.

-disculpe por la falta de muebles señorita tigresa-dijo la reina- como ya sabe no solemos recibir visitas.

-no se preocupe-contestó tigresa.

La reina dejó a un lado la jarra y tomó la taza. Tigresa hizo lo mismo. Al acercar su rostro percibió ese suculento aroma con más detenimiento. Dio un sorbo. Su sabor era mejor que el olor, podría asegurar que era el té más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

-espero él te de frutas sea de su agrado-dijo la reina- también tenemos otros tipos si quiere probar.

-no gracias. No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad.

-descuide. Tenemos de sobra y estas bebidas no se encentran en el mundo exterior.

Tigresa hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿no confía en mí?-preguntó la reina.

-¿a…a que se refiere?-preguntó tigresa confundida.

-su aura proyecta desconfianza. Posiblemente se haya encontrado con líderes que tienen ideales extremistas y cree que soy uno de ellos.

Tigresa guardó silencio tratando de ocultar su asombro. Eso era justo lo que estaba pensando.

-usted escuchó lo que dije en la ceremonia, no?-siguió la reina- yo no le he quitado la libertad a mis hijos. Si ellos se quedan es por voluntad propia. Y yo tampoco soy partidaria de un régimen basado en la ignorancia. Les enseño todo lo que deben saber sobre el mundo exterior.

-Con todo respeto-habló tigresa- ¿cómo puede hacer eso estando aquí?

La reina bebió el resto del contenido de su taza y estiró una de sus largas patas hacia un estante. Tomó un bol de gran tamaño hecho de cobre. Luego vertió el resto del té de la jarra. Una nube de vapor densa se generó y tomó la forma del símbolo del yin yang.

-¿es…es una adivina?-preguntó tigresa asombrada.

-no del todo una adivina-contestó la reina- mi especialidad es ver el presente y el pasado. Raras veces veo el futuro.

-nunca había escuchado ese tipo de vidente-dijo tigresa.

-por eso la he traído aquí señorita tigresa. Porque puedo percibir que usted desconoce su pasado.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos. Al fin podía ver cuál era el motivo de esa conversación.

-¿quiere…mostrarme mi pasado?

La reina asintió.

Tigresa dudó un momento. Esa curiosidad que sentía sobre porque fue abandonada era un sentimiento que había enterrado hace mucho. Y justo cuando ya estaba en paz llegaba alguien con la respuesta a la pregunta que dejó de hacerse.

-muchas gracias pero temo que voy a negarme-contestó tigresa. La reina se mantuvo inexpresiva- el maestro Oogway solía decir "el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente". Soy feliz ahora y no necesito más.

-lo sé-contestó la reina de forma inmediata-, puedo ver el potente amor que hay entre usted y el hijo de Yo.

Tigresa esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas ardieron.

- no puedo mostrarle el pasado a alguien que no desea verlo- con un ademan de su pata el símbolo del yin yang se disolvió. La reina tomó el bol y bebió el té sin tomar respiro.

-Ahora podemos reunirnos con el resto-dijo colocando el bol en su lugar.

La reina caminó fuera del salón seguida por tigresa. Avanzaron por los largos y amplios pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a lo que parecía el comedor. Ahí estaban las abejas sentadas en mesas miniaturas, aptas para su tamaño. Bebían de tazas pequeñas mientras cantaban una canción melancólica. Tigresa pudo sentir enseguida el aroma agrio del alcohol.

En el fondo pudo ver dos figuras que resaltaban. Eran po y yo cantando rodeados de hadas abejas.

-¿po?-preguntó tigresa.

-mi amor que… hic… bien que llegaste-dijo po evidentemente ebrio.

-¿se pusieron a beber?-preguntó tigresa indignada.

-solo un poquito-contestó po- es que esto sabe muy bien...es…es…¿Cómo es que se llama esto pa?

-agua…miel-contestó Yo risueño- la mejor bebida del mundo- yo terminó bebiéndose un tarro y se fue de espalda.

-oigan… aplastó a jun-comentó una de las hadas abeja.

-ayuuuuda-se escuchó una voz apagada.

Tigresa se dispuso a ayudar a la abeja pero po se interpuso y la rodeó con un brazo.

-oye gatita por que no bebes un poco?

Tigresa vio sobre el hombro de po a las demás abejas dándole la vuelta con extraña facilidad a yo para liberar a su compañera.

-vamos bebe un poco mi amor-po le acercó la taza a l hocico pero tigresa le apartó la mano.

-po los maestros del kung fu no deben emborracharse-le dijo en tono serio.

-los maestros del kung fu no hacían muchas cosas antes que yo me volviera el guerrero dragón y ahora las hacen.

-bueno eso es verdad pero…

-vamos chiquita no me menosprecies el trago.

-¿quieres dejar los apodos?

-¿por qué no te gustan las cosas lindas que te digo?

-solo no me gustan.

-hieres mi sentimientos-dijo po haciendo un puchero.

Tigresa se empezó a sentir culpable, luego se recriminó por consentir tanto a po, luego volvió a sentirse culpable. Y así estuvo atrapada por unos segundos en un remolino de emociones.

Po le acercó la taza una vez más al hocico mirándola con ojos de cachorrito. Tigresa rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-está bien- dijo de mala gana. Tomó la taza y bebió su contenido de un trago. Era la primera bebida alcohólica que probaba en su vida, pero aun así le pareció que sabía muy bien. Un tanto amarga y un tanto dulce.

-ves? No estuvo tan mal o si?-preguntó Po.

-estuvo horrible- mintió ella.

-no, no es cierto-siguió po con un tono de picardía- te gustó verdad?

Tigresa no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba.

-eso responde…hic…a mi pregunta ¡ahora bebamos agua miel hasta dejar este panal seco!

Po arrastró a tigresa a una mesa y le compartió comida y bebida que repartían.

Desde lo lejos la reina la veía con cierto pesar la escena.

-ay pequeña-suspiró- yo solo quería prepararte para lo que se avecina.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno creo que los capítulos de este fic van a ser cortos. Porque en esencia es un fic de transición hasta la siguiente saga. Igual espero lo disfruten.


	3. rumbo a la aldea de los pandas

**Capítulo 3: rumbo a la aldea de los pandas**

_Estaba lloviendo. Los rayos aparecían sin previo aviso y los relámpagos golpeaban inmediatamente mostrando la cercanía de la tormenta. Pero ella no lloraba, se sentía segura en esos brazos cuya calidez sobre pasaba la frialdad del agua que caía. Se acurrucó aún más. No le importaba nada más que quedarse ahí. De repente sintió como perdió el contacto con ese ser. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando fue dejada en el piso. Vio dos figuras, una tenía la cabeza encapuchada por lo que no se podía ver su rostro. En cambio sí podía verle la cara de la otra. Era una hermosa tigresa del sur de china, con ojos de color ambar y un patrón de rayas llamativo._

_Cruzaron miradas por un tiempo. Ella la miraba desamparada anhelando que la volviera a tomar entre sus brazos. _

_-nos volveremos a encontrar mi pequeña-dijo la tigresa con un tono frio- hasta entonces procura hacerte fuerte._

_Ellos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de ese lugar. Ella lo veía alejarse, no lloraba ni trataba de llamarlos. Solo estaba en un estado de confusión absoluta._

Cuando tigresa despertó de su profundo sueño fue atacada inmediatamente por un punzante dolor de cabeza. Soltó un quejido llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Era un dolor insoportable. Escuchó unos ronquidos al lado de ella. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos para ver a po tendido a su lado roncando sonoramente. Miró al otro lado y vio una pared. Vio al techo y vio un…techo. Con más esfuerzo se sentó en su lugar. Con ese simple movimiento le dio una sensación de vértigo agobiante. Cuando su vista se aclaró tigresa pudo ver que estaban en una pequeña habitación. No había nada más que la puerta por la que de seguro se salía, el colchón en el que estaban recostados y una bandeja que tenía un frasco de porcelana blanca, dos tazas y una jarra con una nota pegada.

Con pasos tambaleantes tigresa se acercó a la jarra. Tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Aquí tienen sal de frutas, les ayudará a recuperarse _

Tigresa no dudó en tomar esa oferta. Se sirvió el agua en una taza y echó un poco del polvo blanco del recipiente. El líquido se tornó grisáceo y efervescente enseguida. Esperó unos segundos antes de beberlo. Su sabor era salado y amargo. Como por arte de magia su malestar empezó a desaparecer de forma apreciable hasta que estuvo completamente curada.

-esto sí que es efectivo-dijo.

Escuchó un quejido. Po se estaba despertando con una expresión de agonía dibujada en el rostro.

-ay…más nunca-dijo con las manos en la cabeza.

Tigresa reprimió una risita traviesa. Le sirvió una taza del mágico remedio y se lo entregó.

-bebe- le dijo ayudándole a sentarse- te hará sentir mejor.

Po miró extrañado el agua de sal de frutas. Miró a tigresa de forma interrogante. Ella le sonreía cálidamente y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Bebió el líquido soportando su sabor poco agradable. Al igual que tigresa solo tomó unos segundos para que el malestar desapareciera.

-wow esto es bárbaro-dijo- gracias mi amor-le dio un tierno beso a tigresa, quien dejó pasar esa cursilería. Po luego miró a su alrededor confundido- ¿Dónde estamos?

-supongo que en una habitación dentro de la colmena.

-ah si…no recuerdo mucho de anoche. Bebimos hasta decir no más.

-será mejor que Shifu no se entere de esto.

-tienes razón- los rieron abiertamente. Tigresa se acercó y le dio otro beso.

-vamos, hay que buscar a yo- le dijo.

Po la rodeó con un brazo y la detuvo. Le estampo un beso más profundo en los labios.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos nuestro tiempo?-le susurró po.

-ay po vamos-le dijo tigresa desanimada- no estoy de humor.

-¿y eso por qué?

-por qué lo de anoche fue muy pesado-dijo ella zafándose del agarre- vamos.

Con esa orden po no tuvo más opción que levantarse.

Al salir de la habitación estuvieron en un pasillo por el cual transitaban muchas hadas abejas.

-disculpe- tigresa llamó a una.

-s-si?-contestó el insecto con notable nerviosísimo.

- ¿sabe dónde está yo y el qilin?

-e-están hablando en el comedor. Por allá.

-muchas gracias-respondió tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al lugar donde hubo la noche de bebidas. Yo y el qilin conversaban sentados en una de las diminutas mesas con un desayuno que consistía en frutas, arroz, pan y otros granos.

-ya era hora que despertaran- bromeó yo- siéntense a comer. Aquí todo es delicioso.

-me sorprende todo los cultivos que tienen aquí abajo-comentó el qilin.

-se ve delicioso-dijo po.

Todos se sentaron a comer la deliciosa comida que parecía tener un sabor de otro mundo.

-oigan acabo de caer en cuenta de algo-dijo po- ¿tenemos que volver a subir hasta la cima de la montaña? Digo bajar es una cosa pero subir…

-descuida hijo aquí abajo hay forma de salir-le dijo yo.

-en serio? Y por que no la usamos para entrar?

-por que es solo una salida, no una entrada.

-no entiendo.

-lo entenderás cuando llegue su momento.

-¿y que va a hacer ahora yo?-preguntó tigresa-¿ regresara a la aldea de los pandas?

Yo hizo una ligera mueca.

-eso me temo, deben estar preocupados por mí y tengo que decirles que lord shen ya no es un peligro.

-wow yo quisiera ir alguna vez-dijo po.

-¿Por qué no vas ahora?-preguntó tigresa para asombro de po y de yo.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó po anonadado.

-digo…que podrías ir ahora con tu padre y…conocer a otros de tu especie. Eso es algo que vale la pena hacer.

-ay no se y si Shifu…

-descuida podemos dejarte antes en la aldea y yo volveré al palacio de jade para decirle a Shifu donde estas.

-¿no vienes conmigo?

-po, creo que por el momento deberías ir solo tú con yo. Han pasado treinta años, de seguro se sentirán incomodos con alguien de diferente especia. Lo notaste en el hada abeja con la que hablamos ahora, no?

-pues si…-po miró a yo quien trataba de disimular su emoción- bueno está bien.

* * *

><p>Terminado el desayuno po, yo, tigresa y el qilin se reunieron con la abeja reina en una zona apartada de la colmena.<p>

-gracias por su hospitalidad su majestad-dijo yo haciendo una reverencia.

-serán bienvenidos siempre y cuando sean reservados con el tema de nuestra existencia-dijo la reina. El hada abeja llamada clent se acercó a la reina y le dio un recipiente de color negro sellado- esto es para usted señorita tigresa- le dijo ofreciéndole el recipiente. Tigresa quedó desconcertada.

-gra-gracias-contestó ella recibiendo el regalo temiendo ser descortés rechazandolo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó po.

-es una miel de alta calidad-contestó la reina- le sugiero que la coman en una ocasión especial.

-¿ocasión especial? ¿Cómo cuál?-preguntó po.

-eso ustedes lo decidirán- contestó la reina. Ahora clent le ofreció un cuenco azul lleno de agua. la cual vació en el piso. El agua se esparció de forma uniforme alrededor de ellos formando un circulo- nos veremos de nuevo si el destino así lo quiere.

Fue lo último que dijo antes que todo cambiara de repente. Po espabiló para asegurarse de que su vista funcionara apropiadamente. Ya no veía a las hadas abejas ni la colmena. Veía un bosque de bambú común y corriente.

-ya estamos afuera-dijo yo.

-wow eso fue barbaro.

-¿magia?-preguntó tigresa. Yo asintió.

-ahora no hay tiempo que perder, es hora de ponerse en marcha-exclamó el viejo panda animoso.

"dice eso pero yo voy a ser el que haga de medio de transporte" pensó el qilin.

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí les traje otro capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No tengo mucho que decir, bueno tengo cosas planeadas para el futuro pero llegar a la respuesta de las interrogantes que tienen llevara tiempo. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	4. la aldea de los pandas

**Capítulo 4: la aldea de los pandas**

El trayecto hacia la aldea de los pandas tardó un par de horas. A pie de seguro habría tardado varios días. Po se sentía augusto por tener un medio de transporte para variar, aunque ese medio de transporte sea un amigo. Ese sentimiento era mucho más grande que su vieja dependencia por grulla para hacer sus acrobacias.

El escenario fue cambiando poco a poco. Las frías montañas fueron dejadas atrás y el paisaje adquirió una tonalidad verde. El clima se puso cálido y agradable. El qilin siguió su vuelo hasta llegar a una cadena montañosa de menores proporciones que la de las hadas abeja. Con una indicación de yo el qilin descendió cerca de la cima de un monte. La densa maleza dificultó el aterrizaje. Se notaba que no era un territorio muy concurrido.

El qilin finalmente tocó suelo y con un gran suspiro de cansancio regresó a su tamaño normal sin esperar que sus pasajeros bajaran de él. Po, yo y tigresa dieron un salto evitando quedar sobre la criatura mágica.

-ya no puedo más-dijo el qilin entre jadeos.

-¿volar te cansa?-preguntó po incrédulo- ¿Cómo te puede cansar? No mueves los brazos como las aves mueven sus alas.

-si consume energía po-respondió el qilin dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

-no seas abusivo po- le recriminó tigresa.

-lo siento-se disculpó el panda.

Decidieron dejar descansar al qilin que iría de regreso al valle de la paz junto tigresa. Mientras tanto los dos maestros quisieron un tiempo a solas para charlar, así que se apartaron un poco teniendo cuidado de no irse a perder. Se sentaron sobre el césped recostándose en una roca de cara plana. Po pasó su brazo alrededor de tigresa y la estrechó contra él.

-¿segura que no quieres quedarte?- le preguntó en un tono tierno.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-creo que es lo mejor-dijo- no creo que ni siquiera yo me sienta cómoda entre tantos pandas.

-si fuera el caso contrario yo te acompañaría aun si fuera el único panda entre tigres.

Tigresa guardó silencio un momento. No había pensado en ese escenario.

-digo con lo bárbara que eres de seguro los tigres te coquetearian y yo por nada del mundo lo permitiría-tigresa se apartó para poder ver a los ojos a po.

-entonces dices que…las pandas te van a coquetear?

-bueno, soy bárbaro así que es posible- tigresa arqueó una ceja. Po se sintió algo nervioso- aunque no podría decir si soy apuesto o no. Digo sabes que no crecí entre pandas.

Tigresa lo pensó un momento. Se imaginó a po rodeado de pandas hembras al siguiente instante se vio a si misma dándoles una tunda.

-y…que piensas?-preguntó po.

-¿me serias infiel?

-¿Qué? ¡no! Claro que no. Jamás de los jamases.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Solo ve y pasa tiempo de calidad con Yo. Juega con los niños pandas y cuéntales a todos tus aventuras como sueles hacerlo.

Él le sonrió. Una sonrisa un tanto agridulce y le dio otro beso.

-te voy a extrañar- le dijo po.

-solo serán unos días.

Se acurrucaron. Disfrutaron del paisaje, el fresco aroma de la vegetación y los cálidos rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse a través de las hojas de los árboles.

-ya creo que es hora- le susurró tigresa tras unos minutos de silencio.

-solo un rato más-le respondió po.

-siempre querrás un rato más-tigresa se zafó del abrazo de po y se puso de pie- no actúes tan inmaduro.

Con ese tono de reproche y firmeza po no pudo seguir insistiendo. Regresaron a donde se encontraban yo y el qilin. La criatura mágica parecía haber recuperado su aliento.

-¿podemos irnos?-preguntó tigresa.

-eehhh estrictamente dicho-el qilin pareció dudar- puedo volar, no creo que haya problemas.

-más te vale-le dijo po- quiero que ella llegue sana y salva.

Tigresa le dio un codazo.

-no necesito que te preocupes tanto por mí-le dijo.

-tú te preocupas mucho por mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un rápido beso de despedida. El qilin se puso en cuatro patas y volvió a incrementar su tamaño. Tigresa subió en su espalda y el qilin alzó el vuelo. Po los siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron al traspasar la maleza. El panda se quedó quieto en su lugar con la mirada fija en el lugar donde desaparecieron.

-po-su padre se puso a su lado- no quiero que te sientas presionado. Yo solo quería…

-descuida-le interrumpió- hago esto porque quiero- lo vio a los ojos sonriéndole- y quiero conocer este lugar.

Yo le devolvió la sonrisa. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y los dos comenzaron a andar. No había sendero en el que caminar. Con dificultad anduvieron a través de ese bosque subiendo el monte. Yo iba cortando una que otra rama para despejar el camino. No duraron mucho en llegar a un claro donde la luz del sol caída sin obstáculos. Unos metros más adelante se veían dos piedras enormes espaciadas ligeramente. Como si fuera alguna entrada de origen natural.

-¿es aquí?-preguntó po.

-así es hijo-respondió yo- del otro lado de las rocas se encuentra la aldea.

Por sintió emoción ya que después de mucho tiempo estaría con otros de su especia. De hecho se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Habían pasado treinta años de seguro había muchos pandas jóvenes y niños.

Po siguió a su padre aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo. Al cruzar la entrada vieron a lo lejos un campo de cultivos de arroz siendo trabajados por criaturas de pelaje blanco y negro. Pandas. Más allá se veían las cazas. Una fragancia exquisita llegó a la nariz de po. No era un olor natural, jamás había olido algo así. Ese extraño olor le produjo un cosquilleo en la columna.

Po y yo siguieron avanzando por el sendero. El corazón de po iba a mil por hora. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente los pandas lo notaron. Po y yo se detuvieron. Los pandas boquearon y algunos dejaron caer sus herramientas.

-¡yo!-exclamó uno de los pandas- ¡volviste!

Entonces su atención recayó en po. Se le quedaron viendo como un bicho raro. Alternaban las miradas entre él y su padre.

-hola-dijo con nerviosismo- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va?

Ellos quedaron petrificados.

-el es…?- uno de los pandas trató de hablar pero yo lo interrumpió.

-déjenme presentarles…bueno re-presentarles a mi hijo.

Volvieron a quedar petrificados viendo a po que no era más que un manojo de nervios. Los pandas gritaron sin previo aviso. Gritaban cosas como "no puedo creerlo", "era verdad lo que decías" y "es un milagro".

-tenemos que avisarle a todos-dijo uno de los pandas antes de salir corriendo hacia la aldea.

Los que se quedaron se acercaron más a po y yo. Unos abrazaban a yo y otros le daban la bienvenida a po. Si bien po se sentía agobiado por tanta atención, por muy extraño que se oiga. Se sintió peor cuando el resto de pandas llegó desde la aldea. Eran docenas y de todas las edades. Bebes, niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos.

Todos vitoreaban el regreso del líder de la aldea y la aparición de su hijo.

-¡YO!- una voz se alzó por encima de las demás haciendo que todos callaran. Una vieja panda se abrió paso en medio de la multitud hasta llegar al centro de atención. Apenas estuvo al alcance rodeó a yo con sus brazos.

-oh Yo que bueno que volviste sano y salvo-dijo. Rompió el abrazo y miró a po. Boqueó con las manos cubriéndole la boca- no puede. ser estas vivo kiang.

-¿Quién?-preguntó po.

-yunu, se llama po-le dijo yo.

-¿po?-preguntó extrañada la panda.

Otra panda se abrió paso. Esta vez era una joven panda.

-¡tio yo!-exclamó la joven también abrazando al padre de po. Luego ella también se percató de la presencia de po y quedó enmudecida.

-hola- repitió po con nerviosismo.

-este…este es tu hijo?-preguntó la joven panda sin quitarle los ojos de encima a po.

-pues si- dijo po- yo soy el hijo de yo.

-es…asombroso.

-gracias-po volvió a olfatear. El aroma que había sentido antes se podía percibir a un nivel embriagador-¿oigan aquí están usando alguna especie de perfume? Porque huelen muy bien.

Todos los pandas dieron un respingo y miraron a po con ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa y charlar?!-preguntó yo rodeando el cuello de po con su abrazo, el viejo panda usó fuerza excesiva- esta noche celebraremos no solo el hecho que mi hijo está vivo sino que fue él quien le hizo justicia a Lord shen.

Los ancianos y adultos volvieron a boquear y luego alzaron sus voces a los cuatro vientos. Vitoreaban a po que era arrastrado por su padre del cuello. Él les animaba y les daba indicaciones que empezaran a preparar todo para un fiesta. Llegaron a las cabañas y yo entró con po a arrastras. La panda llamada yunu le insistía en que quiera saber detalles, pero él le dijo que esperara.

Adentro y ya en silencio yo soltó su agarre dejando a po respirar con libertad.

-¿me quieres ahogar o qué?-preguntó po sobándose el cuello.

-¿Cómo no me acorde?-preguntó po con los dedos entre el entrecejo.

-acordar de que?

-bueno de que estamos en…cierta época del año-po seguía sin entender. Yo suspiró- es temporada de celo.

-¿temporada de qué?

Yo miró a su hijo incrédulo.

-¿Qué el señor ping no tuvo una charla contigo de cuando los machos y las hembras llegan a cierta edad?

-oh si…fue bastante incomodo la verdad.

-bueno ahora mismo estamos en un periodo donde las hembras despiden cierto aroma que da a entender que han llegado a esa edad y… que están listas para tener hijos.

-wow en serio? Yo nunca había sentido algo así.

-por que eras el único panda en el valle de la paz. No puedes percibir el aroma de las otras especies.

-oh tiene sentido.

Se escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta.

-yo tenemos que hablar ahora-era la voz de yunu.

-es seguida te abro-le dijo yo- bueno po, puedes ir y conocer la aldea. Y no vuelvas a mencionar lo del olor, es un tema delicado.

-uy en ese caso acabo de hacer algo vergonzoso, no?

-sí, pero esperemos no se lo tomen apecho.

Yo abrió la puerta dejando ver a la vieja panda que tenía sus manos en las caderas y una expresión de reproche. A su lado estaba la joven panda que abrazó a yo.

-yunu ya podemos hablar con calma tu y yo.

-que hay de kiang?

-ki…po va a conocer la aldea, laidi puedes hacerle un tour?

-claro tio yo-contestó la joven panda.

Po les hizo una reverencia a ambas y se despidió de su padre diciendo que se verían pronto. Yunu entró a la casa junto con yo. Los tomaron asiento a lado y lado de una pequeña mesa.

-¿me vas a dar los detalles de que fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó yunu.

Yo suspiró y le dio un resumen de lo que fue la vida de po hasta ese día. Le contó cómo fue adoptado por el señor ping, su milagrosa entrada en el mundo del kung fu y su encuentro con lord shen.

-jojoj el destino sabe lo que hace-dijo yunu complacida por como terminó el pavo real albino- y que mejor época que esta para que llegara.

-¿Cómo dices?

-no te hagas. Lo trajiste con la intención que encontrara una esposa.

-¡¿Qué?! Desde luego que no. Realmente olvide que era época de celo.

Ella rio al recordar lo despistado que era yo en el pasado.

-bueno da igual-respondió yunu- Ya está aquí y eso es lo que importa.

-yunu- le llamó yo. Ante esa mirada llena de brillo Yo no podía encontrar las palabras que hicieran menos difícil darle la noticia. Después de todo yunu y la madre de po eran como hermanas. Y un tema que de vez en cuando trataban era lo que harían cuando sus hijos se cazaran y tuvieran hijos propios.

-yunu…po ya…tiene pareja.

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

-¿no dijiste que era el único panda en ese lugar?

-eehhh si-Ella siguió sin entender. Yo decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto- la novia de po es una tigresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó ella- Yo hay un límite para las bromas.

-no es un broma-dijo yo con seriedad

-pero eso…eso es absurdo.

-yunu-yo suavizó su tono- el mundo ha cambiado mucho en las tres décadas que hemos estado aquí. Las relaciones amorosas entre especies son algo completamente común y aceptado.

Yunu quedó anonadada. Ella no podía creer eso que ella consideró una atrocidad contra las leyes naturales.

-De… de seguro él estaba solo confundido por ser el único panda. Aquí hay muchas chicas jóvenes y disponibles.

-yunu, ellos se aman. créeme. Los he visto juntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no quieres nietos?-preguntó.

-no se trata de lo que yo quiera sino de lo que po quiere-repuso yo con firmeza- po no vino aquí para buscar una relación amorosa o llenar algún vacío en su corazón. Él tiene un hogar, amigos y alguien que lo ama. La razón de por que lo traje es para que todos escucharan la hazaña de la derrota de shen de boca del mismo que la hizo.

-pero…pero no es justo.

-para quién? Para ti? O para mí?

-para jun-exclamó yunu- y también para ti ¿vas a dejar que el linaje del clan de los guerreros se acabe?

Yo mantuvo su expresión seria tratando de ocultar lo afligido que estaba.

-si así debe ser que así sea-contestó yo.

Esa respuesta no dejó satisfecha a yunu. Simplemente no podía aceptar la decisión de yo. No, ella iba a hacer algo al respecto.

**Notas del autor:**

Parece que la visita no pinta color de rosa como se creía ¿Qué estará tramando yunu? ¿Algo le pasará a po en su estadía en la aldea de los pandas? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.


	5. los jovenes de la aldea

**Capítulo 5: los jóvenes de la aldea.**

Al alejarse de la casa los niños pandas tuvieron la oportunidad de acercarse a Po. Los cachorros lo miraban con asombro y po les devolvía esa misma mirada. Ellos eran como bolas de pelaje negro y blanco y esponjoso, con lindos ojos de diferentes colores. Eran tan tiernos.

-¿eres un héroe?- preguntó uno.

-sí que lo soy- dijo po con orgullo- yo he vencido a malos con mi gran poderosísimo poder de guerrero dragón.

-wow- dijeron todos.

-¿Qué es el poderisimo poder de guerrero dragon?- preguntó otro.

-son mis super habilidades de kung fu.

-¿Qué es el kung fu?

Po rio.

-veo que tengo mucho que contarles.

Los niños de la aldea se reunieron alrededor de po, se sentaron y prestaron con mucha atención a todos sus relatos. Les contó como el maestro Oogway dio nacimiento al kung fu, la leyenda del guerrero dragón, su vida como hijo del señor ping, como él se volvió el guerrero dragón, varias de sus aventuras y desventuras en el palacio de Jade y finalmente como venció a Lord shen. No solo los niños escuchaban, Laidi también lo hacía y ella no estaba menos asombrada que ellos.

-¿ósea que podemos salir de la aldea ahora que no hay lobos malos?- preguntó un niño y todos boquearon.

-sabes que no podemos hacer eso- dijo otro de los niños.

-pero si el venció a los lobos malos, podemos salir.

Po vio con interés a ese niño, el brillo en sus ojitos se notaba. Un brillo que mostraban aquellos que no estaban conformado con solo lo que veían delante de sus narices.

-verdad que podemos?- volvió a preguntar.

Po estuvo a punto de responder afirmativamente, pero se detuvo. Pensó en sus palabras ¿podía en verdad decir que el mundo de afuera era seguro? No, no lo era. Gente como lord shen abunda. Recordó el incidente con mía, la abeja hada que murió por seguir sus sueños ¿Qué garantizaba que no iba a pasar algo así?

-ah…-Po se quedó mudo.

-no podemos?- volvió a preguntar el niñito ahora con expresión de tristeza.

-yo…

-saben que?- interrumpió laidi- por que no vamos y jugamos para ver si el están bueno como dice ser?

-siiii- vitorearon todos al mismo tiempo y fueron corriendo a un claro cerca de la aldea. El pandita se veía decaído.

-ese es fan- le dijo laidi a po- es un niño muy inquieto, es el único que muestra interés por el mundo de afuera.

-lo puedo entender- respondió po- en el pasado habría respondido a esa pregunta de inmediato, pero últimamente he visto cosas.

-podemos hablar de esas cosas cuando los niños no estén cerca. Digo si quieres.

-oh claro.

Los dos se sonrieron y comenzaron a jugar con los niños con una pelota de trapo. Po sabia como manejar perfectamente a los niños, algo que dejó encantada a laidi. Algunos pandas observaban desde lejos, la mayoría pandas hembras jóvenes. Po no dejaba sentir esa aroma impregnada en todo el lugar.

-chicos ya es hora de comer- anunció una señora.

-siiiiii- gritaron los niños que fueron como rayo hacia sus casas.

-wow normalmente un niño preferiría quedarse jugando en lugar de ir a comer- dijo po.

-de verdad?- pregunto laidi y el estómago de po rugió.

-creo que los pandas nos parecemos bastante- bromeó.

Laidi rio por lo bajo.

-laidi. Po- yunu se acercó a ellos- el almuerzo está listo ¿Por qué no pasas a mi casa y cenas con nosotras?

-me encantaría.

Los tres pandas entraron en la casa de yunu, era muy humilde al igual que la de yo. Tomaron asiento y laidi les sirvió a ambos una sopa de vegetales. Estaba deliciosa, debía ser por la calidad de los ingredientes y especias que se encontraban en la montaña.

-siéntete como en tu casa Po- le dijo yunu- mientras tanto yo iré a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche junto a tu padre.

La vieja panda se fue la casa dejándolo a ellos dos solos.

-bueno po puedes decirme algo que no les hayas contado a los niños?- preguntó laidi con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en el rostro.

-oh bueno…eso era lo que iba- dijo po- no pude contestarle a fa porque no me…siento seguro de asegurar su seguridad fuera de la aldea.

-eso ya lo sé.

-lo sabes?

-el tio Yo nos ha contado como era el mundo afuera a los que nacimos aquí y por lo que tú has dicho el mundo no ha cambiado en nada.

-si…-respondió po cabizbajo- últimamente me he dado cuenta que ser un héroe es genial y todo, pero ser un héroe significa que debe haber villanos lastimando a inocentes.

-eso no lo puedes cambiar- le respondió laidi- solo debes seguir haciendo lo correcto.

Po sonrió.

-eres muy lista para alguien que ha estado toda la vida en un mismo lugar.

-¿disculpa?- laidi arqueó una ceja- ¿acaso menosprecias a los aldeanos señor guerrero dragón?

-oh no, no, no es lo que quise decir.

-más te vale por que cuando me enojo soy toda una fiera.

-en serio?

-nah

Los dos rieron. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Laidi atendió y alguien pasó sin previo permiso.

-buenas - saludó una panda de ojos marrones y finos- me llamo miho, es un placer conocerte.

-disculpa que modales tienes?- preguntó laidi.

Alguien más entró.

-asi que aquí estas del que todos hablan?- preguntó otra panda y vio a po- ay no lo puedo creer.

Otra más entró.

-es cierto que un panda llegó por fuera de la aldea?

Y otra y otra entraron más rápido de lo que po saludaba hasta que no había mucho espacio. El hedor emitido por cada una se sumaban y se volvía asfixiante y embriagante.

-¿podemos abrir una ventana?- preguntó po mientras sentía su cuerpo arder.

-ya están abiertas- respondió una.

-entonces que tal un poco de aire fresco…o espacio personal- dijo po, lo último por lo bajo.

Salieron de la casa y al guerrero dragón le costaba respirar. Saliendo del tumulto po se chocó con alguien.

-lo siento- se disculpó entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de un panda más grande que él. Lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. Ese sería el caso si no hubiera otros pandas jóvenes atrás de él que lo veían con la misma cara.

-oye- le dijo el primero- ¿se puede saber qué hacías en una casa con todas las hembras?

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno sé que es corto y no de mucha calidad para la espera, pero en serio que escribir sin la fiebre que me había causado la serie de televisión me resulta difícil. Ojala la continúen pronto para ver si me animo. Porque la película no está nada cerca. En fin, me despido y nos leemos luego.

PD: puede que mi trama pierda el sentido, por que por las imágenes que he visto en internet Su podría ser una exmiembro de los cinco furiosos.


End file.
